The last piece of her
by JuneprodigyTrissdivergent
Summary: Okay so this fanfic is right after Champion. So say Day and June have a kid. Tess is with June and something has been going on with June's health. I go into more detail but I am better at telling the story then trying to make a summary about it. So this starts at the birth. You shall see what happens.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this fanfic is right after Champion. So say Day and June have a kid. Tess is with June and something has been going on with June's health. I go into more detail but I am better at telling the story then trying to make a summary about it. So this starts at the birth. You shall see what happens. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So I started this off of what I think would have happened if they had a kid and something was off with June's health. June has gotten a disease that they have never seen and don't know how to take care of. She finds out the same time she finds out she is pregnant. They said that her body can barely keep her alive they don't know if the child will make it. They aren't sure if she will survive. She can feel her heart slowing and speeding when it does. She can feel if something is about to happen. So this is the child birth from Tess's point of view she is with June. So it looks like the baby made it. **

**Tess**

June is breathing really hard. She is holding onto my hand so tight I can't feel it. She is just counting.

"This is the last push!" Says the doctor. Today is June's 18th birthday and it looks like it will be her child's birthday as well. She went into labor about 10 hours ago. That was yesterday. The sun is just starting to rise.

June crushes my hand one last time and then I can hear a baby's cry. The doctor wraps a baby in a pink blanket and hands it to June.

"Congratulations, Ms. Iparis. It's a girl." She holds the baby in her arms with tears of happiness and joy. I look at the little baby girl in June's arms. She is beautiful. She has crystal blue eyes like day and little bit of dark brown hair on her head like June. I wish Day was here to see the birth of his child or at least know he has a child. But his memories might never come back and it will be pretty hard to try and explain to him about his daughter he has with a woman he can't remember. I know I haven't always liked June but she is really awesome once I got to know her. I guess this little girl brought June and I closer as friends and I am so happy we are.

Right now the doctors are checking June's stats. They said even if she could deliver the baby that she would have a 90% chance of living. Whatever this virus is has taken a huge toll on June on top of being pregnant. They don't know what the virus is and they can't help her or create a cure. She still has a chance of living to raise her child. The way she is looking at the girl is something I can't explain exactly. It is the purest thing I have ever seen. She looks so happy and the baby just stares at her. It is a miracle June didn't have a miscarriage with this virus. Not only was this baby born but she is extremely healthy.

I finally decide to speak up to June once I can feel my hand again. "She beautiful. What are you going to name her?"

June peels her eyes of her child and looks up at me. I see happiness and maybe a bit of sadness. I can't quite tell. She looks back at the girl. Then she says firmly with a tear rolling down her cheek, "Annastia Grace Iparis. She's got her father's eyes."

"Anna for short?" I ask realizing that I started crying.

"Yeah. Anna for short." Then she talks to Anna. "Hi, Anna." I somewhat laugh while tears still roll down my cheeks.

She hugs her daughter and kisses her on the forehead. I think she says something. I hear something like "I love you." And I can't caught the last word she says. She hands Anna to me and then her vitals go crazy and they rush baby Anna and me out of the room.

I feel a weird feeling start in my gut. Then I realize what June said to her daughter and I cry even harder silently but for a different reason. June said goodbye.

The baby starts to cry and I think she can tell that they are losing June. I rock her while trying to calm myself. She wants her mother. She misses her. I finally rock her to sleep and a nurse takes her to the nursery. I can feel the tears falling harder and faster as a doctor comes up to me with a look that tells it all. June is gone.

I can hear him say "She didn't make it. I'm sorry for your lose." And then he just walks away.

I know June left Anna to me in her will. She said if she didn't make it and Day didn't remember it would be up to me to tell him. If I do how am I going to explain that he has a child with a dead woman he doesn't remember and doesn't know anymore? This little girl only has me right now. I can feel myself fall to the floor. Not only _was _it June's birthday but it was her death day. It was the day that beautiful daughter of hers entered this world and the same day I became her legal guardian. I don't care who sees me. I try to close my eyes and take a deep breath to calm myself. But when I close my eyes I can see June's last moments where her heart was beating. As she looks at me and her child. As she says her silent goodbyes. She knew she wasn't going to live so she said goodbye. I can feel myself fall apart. I can see the smile she got when she held Anna in her arms for the first and last time. She didn't even get a full minute with her daughter.

I take this image as June asking me to take good care of her daughter. All I can do is open my eyes, look up, and whisper "I will. I will, I promise."

Anden and Pasco comes into the hospital and sees me. Pasco runs to me and I can do nothing but fall apart more and cry till everything is blurry. I have to raise a little girl now. It's not like it was June's fault for dying but it's so scary now. Anden just stops and stares at me. I think he knows if he comes closer he might break down. He knew June was pregnant and that she wouldn't survive. She hadn't accepted a date request from him since Day left. Especially after she found out she was pregnant. She never will now.

I feel like I am running out of breath. I might have not known June or liked her for too long but I started too. Now the only thing left of her is in my hands. In her will she left everything she owned to me. Before she went into labor she gave me a ruby teardrop necklace and said "It is much more important than you can tell right now but please keep it safe."

I think she knew from the begging she had a smaller chance of living than what they said. I have always seen June wearing it. I stand up walk to the bathroom to get myself together. I put on the necklace. I can see June wearing it.

I walk out and a nurse with a huge smile comes up and says, "You can take Annastia home in two days." And just walks away. I think real hard about that. **_Home. _**I am this little girl's home now. I am raising June Iparis and Daniel Wing's child. Two of the greatest people I have ever met and she is in my hands.

**So tell me what you guys think. I was thinking about doing a few more chapters with how Anna grows up with Tess. Tell me what you think. Reviews, ideas, suggestions, criticism, anything. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay. No I don't like to put June near death or dead. It's just something that happens. This actually just popped into my head and I started crying so I decided to make a fanfic over it. I do have June in that situation a lot more than I like to between my two fanfic. Anyway. I will post a chapter on how Tess is doing with Anna. I am thinking Day might find out all of this. Possibly. I think so. We'll see where I take it. The only way to find out is if you read.**

**Tess**

**Year one**

I have been raising Anna for a year now. She has started to crawl and is still working on how to crawl. She was two months when we buried June. I remember holding her as they put her in the ground.

I am holding her today as we stand here next to the gravestone. She is way too young to understand any of this. She just stares at it. After a while Pasco comes and takes Anna back to the apartment me and him share so she can take a nap while I have a conversation with June and try not to breakdown.

I start to tell June about the past year. How it's been. The restless nights, the dirty diapers, and more. I still think it's weird raising her child. I wish she was here to do it herself. She would be so happy and proud how big she is getting. I know she is watching over us very carefully. I tell her about how fast she is. The more I tell the blurry my vision gets. I can taste the salty tears in my mouth. I fall to me knees but keep going.

I haven't told Day. We have had a few conversation as some of his memories piece by piece come back. He likes to tell me them and ask if it is a memory or not. If I know or not. When I am not taking care of Anna I am working as a nurse. I always knew I would be in the medical industry.

To think June _would _be nineteen today. Instead her daughter is one. Some of her last breaths were her daughter's first. Just thinking that has brought me to awful uncontrollable sobs. I reach for the necklace she gave me. I still wear it. I grab it and keep telling the story of the year that has happened. I really wish she was here to see all of this.

**Year two**

I go to the cemetery alone this time. Anna is with Anden. When he has time he likes to take care of her and watch her. I think one day he might convince her into going into politics.

I stand next to the tombstone and do what I did last year and tell stories of the year. I can only talk to her once a year or I have an awful breakdown. I can't stop replaying what happened in the hospital in my head.

She has learned how to walk perfectly now. She tried climbing a counter the other day. She fell and hit her head. Almost gave me a heart attack I swear. I was so worried. She is perfectly fine though. She is a handful now that she is getting older and able to get into things. It is hard to keep up with her. I feel like Day and June would be the only two people who could even have enough energy and are this fast to keep up with her. I manage but sometimes it gets real hard and Pasco has to help me chase her down. Fast little girl she is.

She calls me Aunty Ess right now and Pasco Uncal Paco. I laughed at that. She is just learning how to talk. She will get better. Her first word was June. When she said it I started crying so bad and she stared at me all confused. She must have heard us say her name a few times and picked it up. It was the only word she knew so for a week she kept saying June a lot. Then she said Day and I completely lost it. The only two words she knew for a month were Day and June and that's what she would say.

I keep going and going about the year I had and then I leave when it starts to get dark. I spend the rest of the day with Anna on her second birthday. She will grow up to do something wonderful with her life.

**Year three**

She is so smart now. I stand there telling June everything even though I know she knows. She watches over us all the time I just feel like I have to. Two more years and she will start kindergarten. She can say Aunty Tess and Uncal Pasco now. She also calls Anden Uncal Anden. He doesn't mind.

The other day she and I were eating breakfast and she asked me "Aunty Tess? Where are my mommy and daddy? What happened to them? Why aren't they here? Did they not love me and want me around?" I broke down and answered.

"Trust me when I say your mommy and daddy loved you with everything they were. Your daddy had to get some help and couldn't stay around. Your mommy had to go to sleep for a very long time. A sleep that she will never wake up from. I know it might be hard to understand but you will one day. But I promise you that your mommy watches you every day. Even if you can't see her she is there." When I said that all I could think about was Day would love you with everything he was and his if he knew you even existed. Letting him know you exist would be letting him remember everything. I would also have to tell him that the love of his life is gone. I don't think I have the heart to.

Day called and he has more of his memory. It is slowly coming back. I think one day he will remember June. What will happen when he does? What am I going to do if he asks to talk to her? What if he questions Anna if he meets her before he remembers? I am not a very good liar? I don't know but I will just have to deal with it when it comes.

**Year four**

I go to the cemetery like every year and start the story. I just keep going. Pasco is now a teacher at Drake so she started running with him when he does his morning excises. She likes to learn how to bandage small wounds. I find it adorable.

Her hair is getting long enough to where she just doesn't want it in a ponytail she wants it in the big girl ponytail she sees when she looks at the pictures of her mom. She has a few of them sitting in her room. She says so even though she has never met her she can get to know her from the stories and know what she looked like through the pictures. She has seen a few photos of Day.

She doesn't know the story or the fact that her father just lives in Antarctic with no memory of her mother and that he and I talk on the phone at least once a month. She is growing up so fast. Next year she will start school. God where did the time go.

**Year five**

This fall Annastia starts kindergarten. She already knows how to count to one hundred and knows her ABC's. Sometimes I miss when she was small.

She likes practicing with her Uncal Pasco. She says when she grows up she wants to be a Commander that helps people. She wants to save people who need help. She is so much like her father there. The new republic is so much better I have to say. I am glad that she doesn't have to take that awful trail they had.

She is starting to learn how to scale small things which scares me so they do when they practice. They make sure I don't see it so I don't have a panic attack. She will give me one doing all of the things she does. She has even started trying to figure out some basic hand to hand combat. A lot like her parents there. Very strong and fast.

More of Day's memory keeps coming back. I know it is only a matter of time now. I will have to explain everything. It will be hard.

I take all day at the cemetery telling June the stories of the year this time while they go practice scaling, running, and so basic hand to hand combat that would give me a heart attack if I watch my sweet little Anna do things like that. I will go all over protective and take her away.

By the time I am done talking to June I have cried so much I am dyhradted and tired. I can remember the smile she got on her face when the doctors handed her Anna. It puts a small smile on my lips and the last tear of the day rolls down my cheek.

**Year six**

Kindergarten was a blast for her. She loves to learn but she loves to practice fighting skills more. She is started to watch people through knives and I see the wheels turning in her head. I know in the next year or two she will start learning how to use a knife.

She is starting to learn Pasco's weak spots and might be able to take him down soon. I can't believe how strong, smart, and fast she has become. I still remember when she was born. Now look.

Day called. He is coming back to the republic. He will be here three months. He said something about one of his memories came back and he just wants to get his facts straight. I think he might remember June. What am I going to do? I have to be able to tell him, right? What if he doesn't remember? Do I have to tell him? Should I? What am I going to do?

**If you keep reading we shall see what happens. School is staring back soon so I will try to update as much as I can. I might get hard but like I like to say. If you keep reading I will keep writing. I will answer any questions you have. I hope you liked it and thank you for the reviews. You can PM me any time if you want. **


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry it has taken so long. I know you all can't wait to see the discussion Tess and Day have after all of this. I have gotten questions like "How is she going to explain it?" "What's going to happen?" "Does he remember?" Well here we go. This should answer a lot of your questions. Here we go chapter 3. Dun dun dun. **

**Tess**

**Year seven**

Day arrives today with Eden. Eden sight has come back. I stand at June's tombstone. Anna is at school. She will be on her way by the time Day and Eden arrive at my apartment. What am I going to do?

"June, if you can hear me I think I could use some help here?" I say on my knees in front of the grave, with tears rolling down my checks.

I never knew it could be this hard. To raise a child of a girl I didn't like at first but then became a close friend. This child is also the daughter of a one of the closest things I've ever had to family in my life. He has a right to know about his child but what if it brings back bad memories. How am I going to explain it to him if he can't remember June anyway? What if he does? How am I going to explain her death and their daughter? What am I going to do? Today Anna is seven. June would be twenty-five. God. What am I going to do? It's only a few hours away.

I spend about two more hours crying at June's grave telling her about Anna, her daughter, and what's she's been doing. June would be proud of her daughter and it's a shame she never got to spend more than a few minutes with her. She will never be in the crowd for her daughter's graduation. I'm sure she is going to skip a few grades by the way. A daughter of two prodigies and she is extremely smart. She won't be there for when her daughter gets married and gets to meet the man her baby girl is marring. I pull myself together and start to get ready for Day (Daniel) and Eden. I still have no clue what I'm going to do.

**Day**

We are on our way to the Republic I can't wait to see Tess. I didn't want to tell her everything on the phone. I remember a lot. One name keeps popping up and it makes my heart skip a beat when I think about it. June. Who is she? I want to know? I want to meet her?

When we finally get to the Republic I am excited to be home. It's been years. We don't have to meet up with Tess for two hours so Eden and I browse around the new city it has become. After a while Eden gets tired so I leave him in the hotel room while I go look around the city some more. The whole time the only thing I can think about is who is this June girl? I know she has long brown hair that she wears up in a high pony-tail. I remember her dark brown eyes with spots of gold. She looked breathtaking no matter what. But I still wonder who she really was to me?

While I was thinking I wasn't paying much attention in which direction I was going and I find myself back in lake. Near an alley. The alley looks very familiar. Then I have an image of me kisses a girl. The girl is June. She is kissing me back just as hard. Then I remember every kiss we had. That night back before I lost my memory. Everything comes back. Now all I want to do is find her. I need to.

The only thing I can think of is going to Tess's early and asking her. I run all the way to the address she gave me. The only thing I can think of is June. Where is she? I know why she let me go but I don't think she realized that I can't be happy without her. The death of my family would have healed either way. I just wanted her to stay. I loved her. I still do. After all this time. I knew my heart belonged to someone all of these years. I just didn't know who. But now I do, once I find her I will never let her go again.

**Sorry quick author note. How many of you are getting the feels? I am. Sorry if this isn't the best I'm just tired but I swore to myself I would do this no matter what and of course I'm so sick it actual hurts to do this. Anyway back to the story. **

I finally make it to the apartment building and I'm out of breathe. I make it all the way up to Tess's apartment. I knock on the door. She answers shocked. I look at my watch. I'm about thirty minutes early.

"Daniel. I wasn't expecting you for quite some time. So what brings you here so early without Eden?" She says letting me in.

"I remember everything." I say and she looks scared and unprepared. What is she hiding? Why is she so scared? "I need to know where June is."

"Daniel-" She starts to say like if going to talk me out of it. I cut her off.

"I need to know Tess."

"I know. Just let me finish. Okay? Cause if I can't say this now I might never be able to. Okay?" She says in tears and I can't figure out why. What is going on?

Before I have a chance to reply. The door opens and I hear a little girls laugh. It is a beautiful laugh. She is sitting on Pascao shoulders. He sees me and Tess crying it's like he knows what's going on. I feel like I am missing a lot. Like I have felt without my memories. Now I have them isn't it supposed to make more sense? He sets the little girl down. She has long dark brown hair in a high pony-tail like June would and she has crystal blue eyes. I stare at her for a minute. She runs up to Tess and hugs her leg.

"Aunty Tess? Why are you crying?"

Tess looks down at her and hugs her. "Oh it's nothing. My eyes got watery from cutting onions." The little girl doesn't seem to be buying it. She is about to say more but then Pascao says something.

"Come here. Little Anna. Let's go out to the track and see if you can beat me while your Aunty Tess and this man talk." She still doesn't seem to buy what Tess said but leaves it alone and leaves with Pascao.

"Who was that little girl and why did she call you Aunty?" I ask Tess. She completely loses control and falls to the ground in tears.

I try to go over to her and help her but she stops me and stands up.

"Just sit down and I will explain everything but you can't question anything till I'm done. If I can't say this now I never ever will. Okay?"

"Okay." I say getting more suspicious of what's going on. I sit down and Tess sits in a chair across from me.

**Tess**

I sit down and I feel like I can't breathe. I try to hold back the tears as much as I can as I tell the story of how June was pregnant and how she died during child birth. Then I tell him about how Anna has been for the past seven years.

After I'm done I look up and see he is silently crying.

"I'm so sorry Daniel." It's all I can say.

"So June's dead and that little girl is my daughter?" I just shake my head.

"I know it's a lot to process-"He cuts me off.

"Did she feel pain when she died?"

I take a deep breathe. "Yes. She could feel it all."

"Did Anna feel pain?"

"Not that I know of."

He just keeps staring at the floor now.

"Thank you." I hear a slight whisper from him.

"For what?"

"For taking care of Anna. You were so young and it must have been hard on you. I think I would like to take care of her now. She is my daughter after all."

"Yeah. I was hoping even if this happened you would want to be a part of her life."

"How much does she know about everything about June and I?"

"Not a lot but she does know some of it. Like how much you two loved each other and how much I know you would have loved her. How much June would have."

We then spend the next twenty minutes sitting there talking about Anna's life, June's death, and his memories. What we are going to say to Anna? What we are going to do with the future?

**Day **

When Anna and Pascao gets back she sees us sitting on the couch. She runs over to us.

"Hi, I'm Anna. What's your name?" She says in a cute little voice.

"My name is Daniel. It's very nice to meet you." I say.

"Daniel? My daddy's name was Daniel. Are you my daddy?" She says looking at me very closely looking for similarities.

"Yes, I am." I say holding back tears. "Sorry I've been gone for so long. I didn't mean to. Trust me when I say I got here as soon as I can to be with you." It's the truth. I came as soon as my memory got better. Good enough for me to remember some things that would bring me back here to my daughter.

"That's okay. All that matters is you are here now." She says. She is an extremely smart girl. I can hear Tess's laugh/cries.

She runs into me for a hug. I hug her back. The last thing June ever did was hug our daughter. Now I finally get to. I will never let her go. She is my baby girl now. It's what I want to do. What I need to do. What June would do.

**The story is not over. How many had the feels so bad. I believe that Legend already has a fandom. Some don't think that. It needs to be if it's not. Anyway. It's not over. There is more. If you cried don't worry. I am crying now as well. Well I will try to update soon. **


	5. AN

So sorry for not updating lately. I have been busyweith home and school. I am apllying to the UC center hich means by the time I finish highschool i could have a whole year of college done. It's a big deal. I also just finsihed the manuscript of my first book of a trilgoy and I will send it to the publishers soon. That is why I have not been updating. I can't believe all of you have read my fanfic. I have come up with an idea for another so by the end of the week I will have updated the two and writen the new one. I promise.

Oh and just because I don't review your guys's fanfics doesn't mean I have not read them. I read them all the time but I don't reiview and I will try to do that more.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm not sure if I should make this the last chapter but I am thinking about it. Let me know. Also I am so sorry it didn't get updated last week. Right as I was about to post the computer crashed on me. Then on the road trip I couldn't get wifi. Sorry. Oh, and one more thing. If you don't like my story. Just don't read it. I like it and that's what matters. I took me a long time to actually have the courage to turn my ideas into words and submit them. I like my stories and my ideas. It's got me to where I am. These stories are the first real things I really cared about writing. Then I got my idea for my book series and I might actually get published. These stories mean the world to me and so many of you like them. I am happy. So if you don't like them you don't have to say awful things. Anyway here is the story you have been waiting for. **

**Year fifteen **

**Anna**

It's been eight years since my dad came back. Fifteen years since my mom died. Exactly. My dad thinks I went running but I had to be here today. I stand in front of my mom's grave on this rainy day letting the rain drops hit my head.

"Hi mom." I whisper wondering if she's seen everything that's happened to me.

"It's me. Anna. Your daughter." I explain wishing she could answer. Hoping. Just like I did when I was ten and my dad took me here.

"I…uh. I just want to come and drop by. Tell you that I miss you. Tell you that I love you." I take a deep breathe trying my hardest to fight the tears. "I'm going to Drake now. When I get older I was thinking of trying to work my way up to commander. Everyone tells me I have what it takes. They all also tell me that I'm like you were." I stop sucking air in as tears begin to fall.

"They all told me the story of you and everything you went through. With or without dad. I think you would be proud of the new place here. It's not like before. The government is better with Anden in charge. He's not like his father. He is to get married soon. Aunty Tess said she would be by later today to tell you about her year." I take another deep breathe and fall to my knees. I look up as tear drops hit my face.

I look back down. "Dad became a general and his misses you every day since he got his memory back. We all miss you." I fall apart right there and start crying completely.

I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Anna?" A voice says. "Are you alright?"

The voice is Ethen. I met him about a year ago when I scaled the Drake tower at night and nearly got in trouble. Ethen helped me out and my father never found out that I scaled that tower. Ethen has been there for me since. We've been dating for a little over a year. I can't imagine going through everything in this past year without him.

I nod my head at his question. His black hair is soaked by the rain already and his hazel eyes gaze down at me with concern. Like always. Always worried about me. He offers his hand as I try to get up. I take his hand and he helps me up. He takes his jacket off and wraps it around me.

_"__Bye mom." I think to myself. _As Ethen and I walk out of the cemetery.

**So who thinks I should do another chapter? PM or review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so this is going to be the last chapter of this fanfic. I think. I love this. I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. I know I should have. I got writers block while trying to start my second book and that created writers block for everything I've ever written. For four months. Do you know how bad that is? It only took me seven months to write my first book. It was so bad. I am writing a new book with my best friend. Amazing idea. When we are done we are going to put it on wattpad. So when it is ready I'll tell you guys so you can read it. We also plan to start a YouTube channel. Just for stuff. How crazy we are. Stuff that we feel needs to be addressed. And fandoms will probably pop up a lot. When we post our first video I'll tell you. But, besides that I am doing a lot this summer. I am taking Algebra over the summer to skip it so I can go straight into Geometry as a freshman. I'm also taking Spanish at the JC so I can take drama next year as well. So here we go. Last one. **

** Year nineteen**

**Anna**

Today I am officially older than my mom. I go to the cemetery like I do every year now. I bring my mom flowers and set them on her grave. Then I set some on my uncle Metias that I never met.

"Hi, mom." I begin.

I look down at the grave stone. Tears already form in my eyes.

"It's been another year. I guess I'm older now." Tears begin to flow down my face. "I miss you. Dad misses you. Honestly, I'm not sure what to talk about. I am going to start my job as a commander next week. They say I'm going to be the youngest commander ever. Any tips? Ethen and I are still together. I really love him."

I sigh as my tears turn into sobs. This has always been the hardest part. Just talking.

"Mom, I know you can't answer but I've always wondered, how did you know you loved dad? How did you do any of this relationship stuff? I know I'm not always the open up to you person but I try. It's just hard sometimes. But, I still love him and I think I know I always will. Does that make sense?" I chuckle through my tears.

"Well, dad and Tess said they'd be by later. So, I'm going to go."

I turn around. I walk away and get in my car. Ethen sits in there waiting for me.

"Ready?" Ethen asks.

I smile. "Yeah. As long as I'm with you."

_I am ready to start the rest of my life with him. I'll probably be stuck with him the rest of my life. That has never sounded better to me right now than ever before. _

**So that's it. I think. Maybe one more. I'm thinking about what it might be like. Well, I'm sorry it took so long. Love you guys. Thanks for all your support. Hope you like it. The feels in this fanfic though. So emotional. **


	8. Chapter 8

**So, I've determined this is going to be the last chapter of this story. It's officially over after this. Hope you guys like it. Sorry it took me so long. I know I said I was going to stick to a schedule and then I was told I had to start packing because we are moving. While I was in summer school. So, now I finally have time now that I am back home for a couple weeks. I'm also like stressing out because the publisher said that they think my book is good enough to pursue. I know I really didn't know if I wanted to end it but, this is where it has to be. Hope you like it. **

Year Twenty-Four

Anna

I can see the sun coming through the blinds as I stand in the kitchen drinking my water. Then I have a feel of sickness pass through me. I turn towards the sink and start to vomit. _Morning sickness. Great. My favorite thing. _Before I realize it Ethen is behind me holding my hair. When I'm done I rinse out my mouth.

"Well, you're up early." He says once I'm done. "Couldn't sleep?"

He starts to leading me to _our _couch in _our _apartment. _You heard me. It finally happened. Him and I are now a we. I look at the ring on my finger. I wouldn't want it any other way. _

I smile at him and the worry look in his eyes as he looks over me. He became a commander three years ago in a different section. Ever since I told him I was pregnant he thinks that something bad will happen. Like what happened to my mom. He makes me go to the hospital every week making sure I don't have the same disease my mom had. Don't want to take that chance. I grew up without my mom and I don't want my child to.

After a minute he notices I'm smiling at him.

"What?" He asks seeing my amusement.

I shake my head. "Nothing, it's just that you're amazing. I love you."

He smiles back at me. "I love you, too."

He leans in and kisses me. _I don't want to be anywhere else in the world. _

"Happy birthday, Anna." He says. "Come on. Time to go see your mom."

After quite some time trying to get ready, we leave.

Once we get there, there is only one thing I can say. I feel the tears stream down my face like always.

"Thank you, mom." I whisper.

**That's it. Hope you like it and thanks for your support. It's been a real ride of the feels. So, this is bye for Anna and Ethen and what will be their happy family. **


End file.
